The Letter
by KatyEllen
Summary: I hate you." Those words kept ringing in Ron's ears. "I hate you." she said. She said it so simply too. Without screaming, as if it were out of anger."-except from 'The Letter. R&R! Please please please R&R!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's charachters. I only own the plot. Like my day could get any worse.**

"I hate you." Those words kept ringing in Ron's ears. "I hate you." she said. She said it so simply too. Without screaming, as if it were out of anger. Ron hoped he would never hear those words from one of his best friends. But he knew it was coming. He and Hermione had so many rows. 'How could she not hate me?' Ron thought to himself. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room on the floor in front of the fire. 'I was such an idiot.' He picked up a spare bit of parchment lying on the coffee table and with all his might threw it in the fire. He rested his head in his hands and thought about what had happened earlier.

_Flashback _

_"Hermione, who is that from?" Ron said, indicating a letter Hermione had just recieved from a barn owl at breakfast in the Great Hall. "Nobody." she said simply, tucking it away in her Charms book. "It's from Vicky, isn't it?" Ron said suspiciously. "What if it is?" hermione said, not looking him in the eyes. "It is! Give it to me!" Hermione now turned to look at Ron. "It is not yours and it is none of your buissness, Ronald! Just forget it! Ron ignored this and reached across the table and grabbed her Charms book. "Ron! Give it back!" she screeched the whole Gryffindor table now looking at them. "Hermione! I need to know what he said. He could have some secret Death Eater meaning in it." _

_"Trust me Ron, he doesn't." Hermione said more quietly this time."Please, please give it back." Hermione said with pleading eyes. "Fi-" he stopped himself. He couldn't give in. "No. I am your best friend and I am going to read your letter. I am only doing this because I care." _

_"No," Hermione corrected him, her voice steadily getting louder."No," she repeated." You are doing this because you are a self-centered git." Hermione stood to the floor. Harry was now watching after he ignored them, being he was too tired of their bickering. "Just remember, Ron. The whole time you read that letter," she bent over the table and looked him in the eyes. "I hate you." And with that, Hermione stomped out of the Great Hall, Ginny in tow, looking at Ron as if he were the most disgusting thing on earth. _

_End Flashback_

"I am such a git!" he yelled outloud. "Yeah, you are." Harry had just walked in from the portrait hole, eyeing Ron cautiously. "What did you do that for, Ron! Now she is going to be livid. AND she will be taking it out on me! You better go and apologize, Ron."

"I know," Ron said exasperatedly. " It's just, she said she hates me." he said in a small voice. "She says that all the time, mate. She'll get over it." Ron stared at Harry. " She does not say it all the time! Would I be feeling this low if she said it all the time?"

"Actually, mate," said Harry, scratching the back of his neck. "She does."

"Wha-"

"I'm sorry, but she does. Just to me though. But you know it's not true." Harry said, patting his friends back.

"All the time?" Ron croaked. "Great, I thought I had a friend for 5 years, but it turns out she hates me. I should read that letter." he said suddenly.

Harry went wide-eyed suddenly and pointed behind Ron. Ron slowly turne around to find Hermione standing there tapping her foot expectantly. "I-I, um, am going to go to, uh, there." Harry pointed to the portrait hole and stood up slowly, but when he was behind Hermione he ran as fast as he could out of the room.

"You didn't read the letter?" Hermione said hopefully. "No." said Ron, content that she was talking to him. "I don't think I ever was." Hermione let a small smile play across her lips. "Why do you care so much about what Viktor does, Ron?" Ron looked down. "I don't know. It's just, well, you _are_ one of my best friends. And I worry about you." Hermione laughed. "Ron what could Viktor possibly do to me?" Ron abruptadly said, as if he rehearsed it, "He could hurt you, physically-"

"Oooo, phyisically, big word Ron." Ron shot her a dirty look and went on, "He could hurt you emotionly, he could curse you."

"Woah, Ron calm down. Viktor can't do that. I am so much more clever than he, and what would I care about him anyway? I don't even talk to him anymore. He started to insult Harry and you, I got mad so I wrote him back, said I didn't want anything to do with him, and he keeps tying to contact me, but I just ignore him." Ron smiled and jumped up and started to jump up and down with glee. "Yes! I knew it! I knew it!" He kept repeating. Hermione stood up too, grabbed his shoulders to stop him from jumping up again, and looked into his eyes.

"Ron," Hermione bit her lip and looked down. "What, Hermione?" He was worried. He was never so close to her before. "Ron, I- I love you." she looked up at him finally and started," I am so sorry, just forget it. I didn't-" she was cut off by Ron's lips meeting hers.

Fin-

**A/N- I hope you liked it! This is my first one-shot and I really want you to review! Please, please, please, review!**


End file.
